Riku Meets Prince
by yuuri13
Summary: When Riku was a child, she met a young boy who touched her heart. And now, she’s determined to find him. The only clue Riku has is a silver necklace leading her to Azumano High School. Please R&R. Pairings are determined in votes.


D.N.Angel

Riku Meets Prince

By: yuuri13

Please enjoy my second fanfic in D.N.Angel…I hope you'll like it, since my first fic here wasn't a success…Anyway, R&R! Domo Arigatou Guzaimashita! (DarkxrRikuxKrad)

Summary:

When Riku was a child, he met a young boy who touched her heart. And now, she's determined to find him. The only clue Riku has is a silver necklace leading her to Azumano High School.

Oh yeah, before I forget, the one in the prologue is little Riku…And again, enjoy!

…………………

Chapter One:

"_**My prince left me a silver necklace and disappeared. I will find him and repay him back. That is my dream." **_

_Prologue…_

_My mom and dad died, leaving me and my sister alone. Yes…I cried all the time. I even lost sight and fell in a lake. I know I could swim, but I let myself drown. It's the only way for me to see my parents again. And at that time, I really thought I could die. I thought I can be with my parents in heaven. But, no…I wasn't._

"_Are you okay?"_

_And there, I looked to see a young boy staring towards at me as he held my hand tight just like my Dad did once. I cried once again as I asked, "Huh? Why did you save me? How dare you save me?!? I could have been in heaven where Mommy and Daddy are?"_

_I was so sad and lonely…because I was left here alone. But…to make me stop from crying…he gave me something._

"_What's this…a necklace?" _

"_Yes, it is. I really hope you like it." He said as he smiled. _

"_Thanks, but…"_

"_The reason why Mommy and Daddy didn't take you was because they wanted you to smile." He said as I for the first time…smiled again. And without any resistant, he kissed me in the forehead. _

"_Ermm…" I blushed as I thought, "That boy…he made a rainbow…in my dark life."_

"_I need to go." _

"_But…the necklace."_

"_It's okay, you can have it." _

_Then the next time we meet, I'll repay your kindness…I'll make you smile the same way you made me smile._

_End of Prologue…_

Another year has once again started in Azumano High School. You could see students running around as they hurry to get to their classes in time. But after seeing the usual black limousine park in front of the school gate, the students including the teachers stopped from whatever the heck they were doing. They lined into rows as they bowed in front of the passing limousine. And if you look at them from afar, you would think as if the students and teachers were a bunch of maids and butlers welcoming their masters…home. Riku Harada who was just passing by watched the whole event. And since she was a new student of the Academy; she didn't know who that was and what had just happened. All she can do was to stare and wait for the school bell to ring. And after a while, the school bell finally rang, and all of the students except for the teachers who were surrounding the limo brought sad faces as they went to their classes. It seems they didn't had the chance to see their idols…(Ah! DARN…that bell!). Riku who was also on her way in entering the school saw her twin sister, Risa, looking as gloomy and sad as the students.

"Risa, why are you sad? Did someone bully you again?" Riku asked as she wiped off some tears from her poor little sister's eyes.

"No, that's not it. It's just that…last night…one of the fortune tellers told me the first person who I see coming out from an expensive-looking car was the person who I should marry. But the first person I saw was that crappy old driver." She said as she shed some tears.

"Hahaha…you mean the driver of that car was your destined one. You know, you shouldn't believe what they say. And besides, you're not even sure if what they tell you is true or…if that fortune teller is just messing you up just for the sake of money."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But, still…if that was ever true…" she said as she thought of all the possible things that would happen if ever the driver and her got married…(Ha! Sucks to be you!)

"And remember, keep smiling…you don't want all of your bones there to get exhausted and break form always frowning…"

"Yeah, sure. You told me that ever since that day…"

"Well…I. I mean…uh…Really? You still remember…that." Riku said. She was about to say something when suddenly…one of the school teachers called her.

"Umm…excuse me. Are you the Harada twins?" a woman said. She had long fine midnight blue hair and eyes. She wore a white coat and skirt. I guess she must be the school's nurse.

"Ah…yes…" Riku replied as she stared at the woman in front of her. You could say it's a matter of inspection.

"Well then, please follow me."

"But Miss…we have classes…"

"Don't worry. New students have their orientation in their first day and classes in the next." She said as they entered the elevator.

"_Wow, an elevator…in a school."_ Risa thought as she watched the numbers going up to the 5th floor. After a while, they then found themselves in the midst of big doors. _"This seems to be the girl's dormitory."_

"Ladies, here are your keys." The nurse said.

"Umm…do we get roommates?" Riku asked.

"Well actually, no…all of the students of the boy's and girl's dormitory gets their own rooms…Lucky you! And if you have any problems you can ask the Principal or Vice Principal of the Student Council."

"Thank you very much…Miss."

"The name's Miss Tanaka."

"Ok, Miss Tanaka…We'll go on ahead." Risa replied as she asked Riku for help in finding her room.

_15 minutes later…_

"What the hell!?! Fin-ally, we're here…we found it…at l-ast!" Riku panted as she checked on her pulse and boy?!?...it was fast.

"Ok, Risa…best of luck to you. Let's just pray for a nice room."

"Sure."

They then entered and saw…

"Sweet! I mean Suite…Wow…This school rocks!" Riku said as she went to see the view. She watched as the rays of the sun beamed in her face. It was beautiful. It reminded her of that time. It was also like this, but it was better. She checked the scenery in her left as she thought of her past. There, she saw a big tree. And out of nowhere, she jumped and climbed to the top. She sat there and was in peace until…Riku lost her balance after seeing a guy looking above her. Boy?!?...she was freaked out!...(Who wouldn't?!?)

"Ouch! Hey…"

And before Riku even had the chance to scold him, she blushed to crimson red after seeing herself too close to his face. Riku who had a bit of some time looked to see at the guy who was responsible for her fall. He had fine blonde hair in a ponytail. He had also fine golden eyes just like the rays of the sun.

"AH! What are you doing here, baka!?! Where did you come from?" he yelled.

"None of your business, you freak! And besides, it's your fault!"

"What did you just say!?!"

"Beh! Nee…"

"Argh! Girls…" he said as he lied down in the grass. Reading was the thing he was about to do…until…he felt something in his back…it was a thing. He looked at it closer and saw it was a silver necklace.

"Is this yours?" he asked to the pissed Riku.

"Huh…what?!? Hey, that's mine. Give it back to me, now!"

"No way, Missie. I'll give it to you if you say sorry." He said.

"Bite me!"

"Hmm…AH…Hahahaha…"

"Hey, what are you laughing about, weirdo?" Riku asked as she clanged her arms in her waist.

"Well nothing much…it's just that…it's the first time for me to encounter a girl like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Anyway, this necklace…Where did you get it?"

"Why…have you seen one like this?" she curiously asked.

"Yes…It's…"

…………………

**Dark: Hey, how come Krad's only here?**

**Krad: Well, you don't know, it's because I'm special…**

**Dark: Yeah right, a special…crap, you say.**

**Krad: What did you just say!?!**

**Dark: Ha! You really are a crap…can't even hear or even understand me!**

**Krad: Well sorry, you talk like a crap…I can't even understand you, you…freak!**

**Dark: Who are you calling freak, freak!?!**

**Krad: That's it! I had it with you…**

**30 minutes later…**

**Krad: Boy!?! I can't believe you're that weak…Dark! Still, congrats! You're the first ever who had a fight with me for this long. Whew! At last, that was hard. **

**Yuuri13: If you ask me what happened to Dark, Krad who was about to be defeated found his weakness and turned it against him. And that was…a girl. Not just an ordinary girl, it was Riku. Well at first, Krad was about to be beaten up by Riku, but good thing she didn't have any magical powers, so there…Krad wins!**

**Dark: (Nose bleed) Got beaten up by Riku…Death glare…What the hell just happened to me?!? **

…………………

Boring!?! Boy?!? I got bored in reading my own fic…I just hope no one gets bored…The original manga is much better. I'm really not good in these stuffs…Anyway, sorry for leaving a cliff hanger like that. I hoped you like it. Also, sorry for the wrong spellings and grammar…Oh yeah, and please review! I'm really desperate. My first fic in D.N.Angel turned out bad, so please…

In the next chapter, Riku will meet a guy by the name of Dark Mousy. And by the first look, she didn't like him much, but still…Riku will also learn more about the necklace and she may even find the person who gave it to her.

Oh, and please cast your votes in who Riku's prince will be in your reviews and you can also write there the pairings you want in this story, ok!!?!? It can be Dark or Krad, but I can also put Daisuke and Satoshi. It just depends in your votes.


End file.
